The One With The Evil Orthodontist
"The One With The Evil Orthodontist" is the twentieth episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on April 6, 1995. Plot Although Barry is marrying Mindy, he's still in love with Rachel. He goes out on a date with her again, which makes Rachel realize she may not be over him yet. When she tries to break up with him, she ends up having sex with him in his dentist's chair. Later, Mindy calls her to talk to her, and asks her to be her maid of honor, which Rachel accepts. However, Mindy also mentions that she thinks Barry's cheating on her. Rachel tries to assure her that when she and Barry were engaged, she suspected that he was cheating on her. Unfortunately, this is even worse for Mindy, who confesses that she did the exact same thing with Barry at the time, which makes Rachel admit her affair. They then storm over to Barry's office, intending to break up with him. He then defends himself, saying although he loves them both, he loves Mindy most and wants to marry her. When he leaves the office, Mindy tells Rachel she still wants to marry Barry, and Rachel agrees to remain her maid of honor. Later, Rachel admits to Monica that after months of agonizing on whether she made the right decision leaving Barry at the altar, she now knows she did. Chandler is going nuts about a woman he likes but won't return his phone calls. Although they've only gone out on one date, he's reluctant to show her how needy he is, and tries to play cool over the phone. When she comes over at the coffee house to meet him in person, she explains how she had his number wrong. Although the guys interpret this as a nice gesture, Chandler is unsure about a second date with her, as he thinks it's needy. Meanwhile, a Sidney Marks is spying on the friends from Ugly Naked Guy's building with a telescope. When Joey gets the phone number, he discovers that Sidney is a woman. It only takes a few words over the phone for their rage to go away, as they find her compliments charming enough to hold a civil conversation with her. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jennifer Grey - Mindy Mitchell Whitfield - Barry Farber Christopher Miranda - Bobby Rush Lynn Clark - Danielle James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Peter Bonerz Written By: Doty Abrams Trivia General *Rachel attends Barry and Mindy's wedding as Mindy's maid of honor with Ross in "The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding" (S2E24). *Rachel reveals in "The One That Could Have Been, Part 1" that Barry and Mindy are divorcing after he cheated on her. *The young boy that visits Barry for a check up is the same boy from "The One With The Sonogram At The End" (S1E2). *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, when Barry suggests to Mindy they go back to Aruba, Rachel asks Barry "What is it with you and Aruba? I mean, do you, like have a deal with the airlines?" *Jennifer Grey, who played Francis "Baby" Housman in the 1987 film Dirty Dancing guest starred as Mindy in this episode. She was then replaced by another actress for Mindy's second, and final on-screen appearance, in "The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding" (S2E24). *Jennifer Grey dated George Stephanopoulos who was spied on in "The One With George Stephanopoulos" (S1E4). *Jennifer Grey played Jeannie Bueller, in the film Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Four years before Friends, Jennifer Aniston played the role of Jeannie in the short lived TV version of the film. The series only lasted one season. This episode saw the meeting of the two Jeannies. *In this episode Rachel learns that Barry was having an affair with Mindy. Years from now in "The One Where Rachel's Sister Baby-Sits" (S10E5), she learns he was having an affair with her sister, Amy, too. *Ross storms out after discovering Rachel had sex with Barry, indicating his feelings for her. Later in the coffeehouse the two have reconciled as she's sitting on the arm of Ross's chair. *The game that Ross, Joey and Phoebe are playing when Rachel enters the apartment is MB Games'' Trouble (known as ''Frustration ''in the UK). Trouble is what Phoebe called Joey in "The One With Two Parts, Part 2". *Lynn Clark has also appeared in ''Days of Our Lives. ''Joey briefly lands a role in the Friends version next season. *While Barry is talking to Mindy and Rachel, at one point he calls Mindy "baby". Baby was the nickname of Jennifer Grey's character in ''Dirty Dancing. *Rachel is a lot more feisty than previously in this episode. This no doubt stems from her close friendship with Ross who's supporting her strive to be independent. *The drinks which Ross and Monica drink from are clearly Fanta brand but with the word "orange" covering the brand name. Goofs *When the gang are gathered at the window to look at the person with the telescope, Phoebe, Rachel, and Chandler's positions change between shots. *When the intro is over and there is a shot looking into Central Perk from the outside, you can see an older couple sitting on the couch. When the shot changes to inside, it's the gang sitting there, with Chandler on the arm. *Shortly before Bobby opens the door, the noise of the door opening can be heard and then we hear the door opening again as he enters. *When Rachel leaves her bedroom, studio lights can be seen reflected in the television. *Joey's sweater appears to be inside out as there's a white label on the back. *When Rachel leaves the apartment to meet Mindy, she turns left instead of right towards the stairs. Ross also turned left after storming out. *Rachel and Mindy change sides in Barry's surgery between shots. *When Rachel is dressing after having sex with Barry, she fastens her blouse twice. *The opening credits sequence include the boys dancing from the poker episode, however this was not seen in the broadcast episode. External links * "The One With The Evil Orthodontist" at The Uncut Friends Scripts * "The One with the Evil Orthodontist" at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes